Terribly Wrong
by Fondofreading
Summary: Salazar decides to use his well developed skill of Legilimency to reveal Helga's mind to him, all out of malevolent curiosity. However, everything goes terribly wrong in a way which he had never thought possible.
1. Part I

_**This little story is merely my fiction, and of course all characters belong to J.K. Rowling and so does everything she has mentioned which has inspired me to write this. There are parts I've borrowed from her as guidance of course when I merely expanded the plot.  
**_

 _ **I was supposed to write a one shot, then ended up with this which will be a few chapters longer...  
**_

* * *

The lake was glistening in the gloom moonlight. Fog clouded the lake and appeared nearly motionless over the still water. The deep trees of the forest on the other side appeared blurred in their lines.

In the very early morning, two exceptionally different individuals stood close to one another. Cheek to cheek they held each other and slowly moved to the rhythm of their two hearts, which had only in tonight's honour become one.

Different, although equally talented in each way; A young woman, and a man quite a few years older than her had found one another.

He, possessed the cleverness of the cunning, and the ambition of a man with determination. It was no doubt that he always did what pleased him, and did not hesitate to sacrifice in order to achieve his own goals based on his principals.

She, was gifted with a warm and gentle heart which could alleviate any heart cold from a tormented past. Fair as she was, she was a light in his dark presence. Tolerant, and unafraid of toil she could deal with this man in a way which the other two founders could not.

The difference between all of them were beginning to put spanners in the works, and cracks were already beginning to take form in their relationship; Beginning to induce damage beyond what even their far stretched magical abilities could mend.

This night, however, neither Salazar nor Helga was concerning themselves with thinking about the matter.

The warmth of her cheek felt gentle against his, holding her hand in his and holding her waist with his other was a bliss. The hand of hers which wasn't caught in his rested upon his green satin covered shoulder.

 _How was it that the two of them had ended up there this particular night?_

* * *

"Salazar, please..." Helga insisted earnestly when entering his sacred office in the dungeons, just seconds after its inhabitant had arrived.

The man she had spoken to turned around when realising she had entered. He still looked aggravated from recent quarrels with the other two founders, now also astonishment was intermingling with his former face expressions.

Helga rushed over to him while she spoke hurriedly, fretful for what marks had been permanently set on their companionship and what this would do to their school "I know we all have our differences, still, let us look past-"

"H-How... how did you get in here?" he interrupted her, baffled yet annoyed.

The young woman with the strawberry blonde strands of curls which had escaped her coiffure, and were now dangling around her concerned round face, slowed her feet and hesitantly stopped her words from coming out of her mouth. She stood quiet before him, and when being confronted with a whole other subject than the one she felt required to discuss, she suddenly felt guilty to confess. However, she knew she would do best in speaking the truth, as always.

Her gaze was on other than Salazar when she spoke. "I happened to know how to get in." She said with a casual voice, and a slight shrug, yet her eyes revealed guilt and therefore roved around in another direction to avoid his scrutinizing gaze.

"and how was it you came across this utmost secret and private information?" he asked quite sternly, yet casual as he placed his hands behind of his back while awaiting her answer.

"Well..." she began, and her mouth shaped into beginnings of different vocals as she delayed to answer for the simple reason that she, as it happens, feared to do so.

"Helga!" Salazar exclaimed impatiently. His temperament was yet another proof of his difference from this woman, she was as patient as he was temperamental.

Helga jumped and met his eyes at once with a bewildered expression on her face. "One of the house-elves confessed to me one evening what he had by accident witnessed." She calmed herself with a swift deep breath and continued steadily. "he thought, with good intentions, that I might find the information useful. "

Salazar Slytherin felt himself becoming further annoyed by her presence. 'Would this aggravation not end' he thought to himself; For every minute's passing he was further away from a peaceful mind.

"You and your bloody beloved house elves Helga." He muttered.

She blinked. "There is no use to insult me, Salazar. Nor them." Her head lifted in a proud facade. "You do know, if you treated them with some respect they might be of more use to you as well. You are also their master."

He scoffed, "Respect? For a house-elf?" He scorned - house-elves were meant for labour and obedience, nothing else. They certainly were not worthy of more than he gave them, they were creatures, not wizards, and they needed to be treated as such. Nor their wits or their abilities could compare to a wizard's or a witch's, they were meant to slave, it was what they were designed for.

The serious expression on the witch's face told him that she was not amused, actually, she was fairly angry, and Helga was not one to be angered easily.

He cleared his throat while letting his amusement vanish, and so he was serious again.

"You had no right to retrieve that information." He then said firmly.

Helga did not know if she was the one to become amused now since they both knew he would have done far more to retrieve such information about the other's secrets. Helga had not asked for this information, she had not sent the elf to collect it, she had simply been told one night without asking for it. Salazar surely knew how to get into her chambers, if he would ever find the need to he most certainly had prepared himself in advance.

"Perhaps" she admitted, with a teasing smile lingering on her lips.

Salazar again and again found himself to be underestimating this woman, she had more wit than she ought to have pursuant to her appearance. Although, she did not possess the cleverness of Rowena, he was sure of that, no, she had a wit of her own.

"Now, leave me alone." He then spat, turning to enter his bedchamber which was located next to his ' _secret office'_.

"Now Salazar, let's be reasonable." She begged.

"Reasonable?" he spun around. "Were any of you reasonable?"

Helga looked away from his stare with sad eyes.

"Godric certainly wasn't afraid of making his thoughts known to me as I revealed my proposition. We have discussed this before, although, this time he made it clear he would not even consider it. Unafraid of aggravating me he declared his answer on the subject - Unlike you..." he was now walking her way, slowly coming closer. "who was sitting there in the distant corner of the room, not uttering a word."

The young woman met his gaze and he looked into a pair of blue eyes framed by a few reddish curls which had escaped earlier as she had hurriedly ran after him. "Say... could it be you were afraid? Afraid to speak up about your thoughts - since _I know_ you do not approve of my beliefs."

There was a silence between the two of them. He was now standing so close to her that she could feel the scent of him, a scent, which to her nearly mortifying guilt, greatly appealed to her.

"I was not afraid, I am _not_ afraid of you." She said clearly. Something dangerous then flickered in the grey eyes of the man before her, something that was meant to intimidate her, surely.

"Even so, I fear for others. You may not frighten me as I do not fear for my own sake, however, I do fear for my pupils." She continued. Her eyes narrowed. "Those beliefs of yours are dangerous should you let them control your mind." This was a reminder, and a certain warning.

Salazar did not need her warnings. "I've made up my mind Helga a long time ago, I will not ever approve of these impure beings you let into our magnificent school - I've worked much too hard to let it be ruined by mistrustful folks."

"Why do you think them to be mistrustful?" she suddenly asked. It was her beloved students he was conversing about.

It was a question Salazar certainly knew the answer to, even so, he did not want to answer it, it was far too personal. "I have my reasons." He said simply, and straightened his posture. "Now would you be so _kind_ \- a quality you seem to value within yourself - and leave." He did not want to discuss any further with her, since the course of the conversation had taken a turn he did not favour.

"If you insist." She spoke quietly, with no doubt of being hurt. No tears were visible though, to his great relief. Having her weep was not what he intended, he merely wanted to be left alone.

"I do insist." He said coldly.

Helga looked him once more in the eye before she turned on her small feet which were hidden underneath her brown dress with gold embroidery, to leave. He glanced at her silhouette discretely as she turned her back to him, and watched the silky fabric of her earthly coloured dress sweep the floor lightly behind of her.

Finally alone, Salazar felt a sting of guilt as he wondered if he had been too hard on her. His hand went up to his short black, newly trimmed, beard, and while he came close to remorse he scratched it absently. _No!_ He would not regret his actions, and so his hand fell to his side as he stormed into his office. Even if he would find out later that she actually had wept he would not yield to such pitiful emotions which were about to take a hold on him simply because of a mere woman - a mere witch.

* * *

Weeks passed, and both staff and students could sense the tension between the founders. For every day it became all the more intense as Salazar isolated himself from the others further; they barely spoke to one another and Helga watched with sorrow in her eyes how their friendship dissolved. Godric seemed to be wanting to at least be able to speak with Salazar and not let their opinions affect the atmosphere 'for the sake of everyone else' he had expressed himself. Salazar on the other hand dismissed the intent of Godric and bitterly kept to himself, yet this did not affect his students in a negative manner, at least when it came to learning for his methods of teaching were still as qualified as they had been proven to be before.

Still, Helga sincerely doubted that this isolation Salazar put himself in would be good for him, and so one night her predictions were proven to be true.

It was late evening, and most of her students had gone to bed and were presently sleeping soundly in their beds. She found a young student, only in her first year, sleeping on the couch where she had fallen into slumber in front of the fire. It was easy finding sleep in such a place, the environment was warm and comfortable to be in. With earthy colours to behold and soothe any bewildered mind.

Helga made a blanket swiftly fly across the room and into her hand, and so she spread it over the girl's little body. Then she stroked the brown curls with a gentle touch of her hand, as if it was her very own child.

All children which she taught, she looked upon as her own, almost, she did not know how it was to have a child of her own, and so she cared for others. 'The protective feeling of affection she had for them all, was it the same feeling she would have for her own children one day?' She wondered, now and then thinking of the possibility of having a family of her own, for the students were not her own, not matter how devotedly she cared for them, they were not hers.

For now she was content with how things were, she had her students, she served a purpose in this school, she loved to teach them of what she knew. Even so, she wondered if she would ever find someone to love, a man to marry. Students would come and go, and the ones she now cared for had families of their own. She could not dwell here all of her life and let life's other possibilities pass her by. She realised she truly wanted a family of her own, not now perhaps, within time however.

However, time was passing by and she, merely twenty-five years of age, felt it moving by fast. Many women in this time had by now wed and had several children. Her good friend Rowena was married, already before their establishment of the school she had given birth to a daughter, she named her Helena, and by the time the school was ready to be used for its purpose her daughter attended it. Rowena had been even younger than Helga was now when she gave birth. So she could not help but to dwell on the thought as she went to her own bedchamber.

She let out her hair by pulling out a silver hairpin, it fell down along her back. She brushed the ends of it, and then as she watched her own reflection in the mirror, framed by magnificently carved wood, she could not help but wonder suddenly, yet silently, if she was becoming old. Helga had always possessed an appearance which made her appear younger than she in actuality was, she had rather childish features, yet her body was (though Helga did not think of nor saw the matter herself, naturally) pleasantly plump to gaze at if one wished to.

She put down the brush on a table next to her and undressed in a casual manner as each night, to thereafter slip into her white nightgown made out of comfortable linen. When she had done thus, she once again turned to the mirror and almost gave out a shriek of fright when unexpectedly seeing someone else besides herself in the mirror on the wall.

Helga spun around and looked into the narrow eyes of Salazar. At first she was so baffled she did not know what to do, then she shielded herself by putting her arms around her body in a protective manner. Being in merely a nightgown in front of Salazar seemed inappropriate indeed.

"Good evening." Salazar voiced smoothly.

"Oh dear..." Helga said as her cheeks were coloured red. "How did you get in here? I did not let you in" Though it was a stupid question, for they both knew that Salazar had, most certainly, easily gained this information long ago, and now he found good use of it.

The dark haired man merely smirked by her question. "I found good use of a house-elf."

When she heard his answer she cast a look of utter disapproval his way. Helga had reached for something to drape herself in: an evening coat nearby which she quickly put on. Salazar did not appear as if he had even noticed that she was dressed less than usual and kept conversing in his ordinary manner when she said:

"It is late, should you not be in bed by this hour?" She asked, while seeming to not want to meet his eyes. Helga felt rather embarrassed, and having him in her chamber at this hour was preposterous. What if someone would find out about this, what sort of ideas of the gathering would cross their minds? This was a school for Goblin's sake!

"I found myself not to be tired at all." He explained casually while placing his quite pale hands behind of his back.

"And you did not think I would be tired?" It was unusual for Helga to be this rude, yet she was truthfully tired, and after weeks of Salazar's cold indifference she did not at all understand what his reason was for coming to her now all of a sudden, at this time of night, and without even having the decency of knocking before entering. "Why have you come?" she asked before he could answer her previous question.

Salazar raised a brow, and then shifted uncomfortable where he stood. Tilting his head while thinking. "I wanted to..." he looked down on her yellow rug which lay upon the wooden floor. "exchange a word, or two." He admitted sheepishly.

Now she understood, he was beginning to feel lonely, and he had come to her when his solitude was getting too tedious for him.

"Well... do you not think it rather late at night for you to visit me?"

"Yes, I'll leave you to find your needed sleep."

When he reached the door abruptly, she could not let him go now when he finally searched her company. "Wait!" she said. "Salazar, don't leave."

He stopped in his tracks and turned to her again, with a curious expression on his face. He thought she might react this way. With a withheld smirk he stepped closer to her. "Yes?"

Helga was lost for words during a moment of astonishment, she wondered how this man worked, he was so... unpredictable. His ways were so different from her own, therefore she had a hard time whilst trying to understand them operating.

"Is something particular on your mind this evening... Or is it you simply search company?" she asked, yet she was careful in her tone.

"I was reading a book, in front of the fire, and then I..." he cleared his throat. "thought of you."

To Helga's notice he did not look her in the eye when telling of this, only when she managed to reply the sound of: "Oh" in a rather surprised manner did he meet her eyes. Thereafter it was her turn to look away.

"I'm sure you will find this to be to your amusement, nevertheless, you're the one I dislike the least at the moment... Both Godric and Rowena find me wicked in my behaviour, and I'm sure they won't ever look at me with same eyes as before."

"And you do not think _I_ consider you wicked?"

"You do, surely, however, you're the only one who could look at me just as you did before."

Helga had nothing to say to this, instead she moved away from him as she felt his gaze become all too intense for her liking. His behaviour confused her, and having him tell her that he liked her was news to her, given that she had always felt he disliked her somewhat, and he had for as long as she had known him easily become annoyed with her bare presence. Still, she had always considered him to be a friend, although, Godric and Rowena were far closer friends to her than he had ever been.

Helga moved towards her bed and then stopped as she touched one of the four bars which held the ceiling above it.

"Have I made you uncomfortable in any way, or why is it that you won't look at me?"

"I'm merely confused." She admitted and then turned her head to show she actually could look at him, if she so pleased.

"Why so?"

"Why so?" she asked herself out loud as she gazed up towards the ceiling. "I wonder why you all of a sudden has come to me this evening"

"I believe I have told you the answer to thy question already" he said, once again becoming rather irritated; 'was she really thick or why did she dwell upon the subject further' he wondered. Again, he did not like to be questioned further.

"You have." She agreed with a simple nod, then her eyes narrowed as she tried to read his intentions.

Salazar cleared his throat uncomfortably "Has your 'chanting roses' begun to hum yet?" he asked, desperate for another subject to discuss. He knew she had been caring for these so called 'chanting roses' lately, and he had even been beside her the particular morning she was planting them in her garden sheds.

"Merely minuscule sounds" she answered with a smile, it was hard for her to be anything besides happy whenever someone asked her about her herbs and flourish, since she loved to occupy herself with them.

"I'm sure with your care they will sing whole tunes within short." He complimented, while he began to move towards a golden cup standing on the very same table she had placed the hairbrush on. "You seem to have a way with plants - the herbs I receive from you for my potion making are always the finest, I must admit."

Helga blushed "That's very kind of you to say." She said while looking down, her eyes became fixed upon his black leather boots. She did not see him reaching for the cup.

"It is the truth..." He said absently while touching the cup to pick it up. As soon as he made contact with it Helga's eyes were set on her golden cup, and she watched as he examined it. Salazar saw it was an exceptional creation and an excellent example of magic. He wondered what magnificent qualities this object possessed. Could they be of use to him?

"Put the cup down please." Helga then said, politely although very serious.

Salazar whom had been quite entranced by the golden object looked at her, he read her expression before putting the cup down suggesting he would leave it alone. Even though he put on a facade of not caring for it particularly, he felt his fingers itch, wanting to pick it up again.

"Wherever did you get it?" he asked, curious, and unable to stop himself.

"I made it." She said solemnly, and then her face made a lovely expression as she looked jolly again.

" _You_ , made it?" he asked. Once again he found himself to be underestimating her, and once again he was amazed.

"Yes, Salazar Slytherin, _I_ made it. Are you surprised?"

"Quite" he admitted with a smirk. "yet I know you are not talentless."

Quite offended, yet amused for she understood he was teasing her she opened her mouth to respond. "Well, thank you for that evaluation." She spoke sarcastically, then rolling her eyes before sitting down on her bed.

He watched her do so, and suddenly found himself to be admiring her appearance. Her light curls which possessed a red colour to them were spread around her, framing her exquisite face. With blue eyes she looked at him, with naturally full red lips she spoke to him, and the divine voice of hers rang in his ears pleasantly.

"Did you not see the badger on it? Surely, that could be considered a clue." She said.

Salazar looked at it again, and then he saw the badger engraved in the golden surface. He had not taken notice for it to be a particular badger before. "Yes, now I see it... It's very, _you_ , I suppose."

The young woman smiled at the man's interest for something she had made. Still, his flickering gaze towards it now and then somewhat concerned her for a reason she was not fully acquaintance with.

There was a silence, and both of their smiles faded. Salazar occupied himself with searching her room with his eyes, curious as he looked at every detail.

"Do you feel lonely?"

Salazar's eyes then became fixed upon hers so rapidly that she drew in a breath of unease.

"No." He hissed. "Why ever would I do that?"

Helga wanted to look away from him because she felt he might attack her as a snake would when feeling cornered, yet she could not break the contact which their eyes maintained. "You have not been in contact with any of us for a while now, and I simply thought that you might—"

"No!" he hissed again. "You thought wrong then." And so he turned away from her again only to stare at some curtains he found himself to be detesting, they were in an orange colour which he found to be completely ghastly.

Helga brought her hands together and let them rest upon her knee. She was silent for a while and so was he, she decided not to bring up the subject further, for she had already seen his frustration which he tried so greatly to hide.

How was it that she could make him feel vulnerable all of a sudden? Salazar had never met anyone who saw straight through him as she did; as if he was an open book. He always kept it close for others, yet with her he did not seem able to conceal its context as he had done to others. Why was she on the verge of breaking into his tainted heart? How was it that she could make him let his guard down for a moment ? - When he in any other company would not. All these questions he could not answer, he knew she was not using any sort of magic on him to make him feel this way, no, if she had he would have known and he most certainly would have been able to deflect it; since he was advanced in the usage of Legilimens and its counterpart Occlumency.

"How are your students handling this year of potion making? I have heard that some of mine find it rather difficult this year compared to previous years – that you've advanced the practice some, and enhanced your demands on them."

Salazar watched her red lips moving as he spoke words which passed into his ear. She had not used magic on him, yet if she continued to make him feel this exposed perhaps he would use some on her. It was a tempting thought; would she be easily used? Salazar dwelled on the thought while she spoke. Or was she strong enough to defy him?

"I may have increased the discipline some - and they ought to learn everything I teach them." Salazar's voice was smooth when he spoke and Helga suddenly found his stare to be too severe, she only met it for a second and then looked away. She wondered what he was thinking of when his gaze penetrated her so thoroughly – what was his reason for it?

"How can they learn when feeling it's all too difficult?" She asked quietly yet with braveness, one often avoided questioning Salazar's methods; yet Helga felt the need to, she was suddenly hit by the urge to understand this man better.

"If they have it in them - what it takes to become good wizards and witches, they will most certainly learn what is demanded of them. No matter if I advance it or not. If they do not possess that capacity they do not belong in our school" he said it with a tone of apparentness, and he seemed utterly convinced on the subject. It made Helga understand, now more than ever, how unlike they were from one another.

"You and I are very different." She said after staring valuably on him for a while, then she glanced down and observed her own hands which were still laid upon her knee.

Salazar began to smirk at her valuation, a devious smile which was as smooth and dangerous as the tone of his voice as he spoke: "Indeed we are, Helga."

Helga looked up and into his eyes which rested upon her. They were grey and cold in an exclusive way, yet they still beheld some warmth somewhere, Helga could spot it deep in the core of them; beneath the surface and inside his very soul. Was it true what she was seeing or was her kind-hearted mind fooling her into believing?

After a minute of silence had passed, while eyes in contact, Salazar straightened his posture and discretely cleared his throat as he looked away. "I believe it is time for me to go to my own chambers." He said and then looked at her again, now with a less penetrating gaze. "I will leave you to your sleep... and your dreams."

Helga suddenly blushed lightly, she did not know why entirely. Was it the silky tone of his voice, his piercing gaze or his choice of words? She felt foolish to even be affected by such manners. What could he possibly mean by it?

The woman nodded understandingly. "Yes." She said while avoiding his eyes. "Good night, Salazar."

"Good night." His voice slithered its way to her ear as a snake and his words lingered in the room even after he had gone. His steps could not be heard and she wondered if he really had. Helga rose from the bed and looked out into the other room merely to make sure that he was no longer present. He was not – to her relief. Although, after she had gone into her bedchamber again and gone under her covers to sleep she felt as if he was still there. His presence lingered on. She did not want to think of him, yet she found herself unable to stop.

* * *

Salazar had laid down on his own bed. His bedchamber was dark, and at this moment only merely alighted by the sea which it was surrounded by. The whole wall was a window to the surrounding scenery, he could shield it and close the view out whenever he wanted by making some large curtains cover it. The green light shone in on the man.

Salazar thought of Helga, a woman he had never fully understood. Godric and Rowena he could figure out, he could understand their actions and principals – but not hers. She was so different from himself, which she had pointed out and what he had known from the moment he first met her. Although he had never thought that he would have such a hard time figuring her out. The more he dwelled on it the more obsessed he became with the thought.

Should he use his skills on her? - it could be very useful for him if he attained the knowledge he felt the need of having, the need had become more urgent and desirable for him now. It was very, very tempting for him to use legilimency on her, right in this moment when she slept in her bed; When her mind was the most vulnerable. How tempting it was for him, he did not seem able to push away the thought since he did not really want to, he was restless and all alone with this thought in his bed amongst the darkness. What would he find in her mind right now? In her dreams? Salazar resisted the urge somewhat, yet his need of knowing was bigger than the belief that it was low of him to do it to the woman whom he had joined with the others, when creating a school they all cherished. They had known each other for years now, and he had never used magic on her for this particular purpose before. That was right, he never had. Perhaps a minor trespassing was not considered such big of a deal.

The man closed his eyes. Slowly his mind wandered off into a bedchamber somewhere else in the castle. He easily found her, yet he hesitated before entering her mind. It felt too easy, he thought. She was by now soundly asleep and her dreams had begun to form into colourful ones. He felt a warm presence when entering her mind, slowly he became surrounded by it and he felt it grasp him gently yet it felt fully consuming. There were feelings so warm and thoughts so gentle that he had never in his lifetime felt such a presence when penetrating someone else's mind. She was fully in touch with her emotions, emotions which Salazar had put away into a dark small place in his mind where he would not be bothered by them, or he had even crushed some into oblivion. Helga's mind was fully draped in such feelings he had tried thus hard to neglect. It became too overpowering for him, too intense to survive it; he had to escape or else he felt as if he would seize to exist as emotions consumed him completely.

He opened his eyes wide as he slipped out of her mind's regions. His body was sticky from cold sweat as he took a deep breath. It felt as if he had stumbled and fallen headlong down a cliff. Shocked, he sat up in his bed and swallowed hard as he felt utmost confused by what had happened - he could not understand.


	2. Part II

Salazar had not slept since the incident of last night had clogged his mind from thinking of anything other than of his failed attempt, he could not stop thinking of _her_ , she was there in his mind still. It was as if his attempt to invade her mind had undesirably backfired and she was invading his, albeit she had no idea of it. He began to regret his attempt. He had only made himself more vulnerable it seemed, and none of his questions had been answered and they nagged him now more than ever before. It was all very embarrassing.

Nevertheless, it was a new day and he felt determined to get past this ridiculous state his mind was in. They had created a big castle, with many levels, rooms, pinnacles, towers and secrets spaces, yet what one could call 'fate' managed to bring them together in the same corridor at the same time that very same day. Salazar's façade remained calm as he walked past her in one of the many halls in the castle. He only met her gaze once, and very quickly retreated his eyes from her gullible face.

Helga was struck by confusion once again due to his strange actions. Last night he had searched her company and she had thought him to be confiding in her. After months of a cold behaviour towards the other founders he had finally given some response. Now it seemed as if last night had never taken place. He was avoiding her again it seemed.

Salazar battled with his thoughts. He had once again underestimated Helga. Her mind, which he had thought weak due to her kind-hearted spirit, was stronger than he had expected. Usually those who cherished and were proud of their own kindness were easy targets for someone advanced in ligilimency; for some odd reason Helga was not. Although he denied the fact, it worried him that his magic had not worked. 'Why had it not worked? What unknown sorcery did Helga possess?'

The following night Salazar fell asleep late at night. He was consumed by pondering thoughts on the previous night and what had really happened. Then after hours his eyes grew weary and he decided to finally fall asleep.

When he awoke, no more than two hours later, he sat up straight in his bed with eyes wide open and cold sweat running down his pale neck while it got caught in some strands of his black hair. He breathed heavily and felt confusion grab a hold of him. Why had their minds connected again? He had not used magic, had he? No, not intentionally - he was sure of it. Even so, he had invaded her mind once again, or rather forced into it since it was not on his own demand – or was it? Had he begun to lose control of his usage of magic all of a sudden? – 'it could not be' he thought.

The man threw the sheets off of himself and rose from his grand bed. He began to walk back and forth through the room, his bare feet touched the pleasantly cold, black marble floor over and over again with every step. He had felt her presence even more clearly this time. For hours Salazar Slytherin paced back and forth, thinking of how this could be occurring for a second time, and at that: without his consent.

* * *

Weeks passed, and every night Salazar's mind wandered unintentionally to the sleeping mind of Helga Hufflepuff. He had begun to see clear shapes of the dreams and thoughts which were revealed to him, yet in the process they managed to torment him. The pain caused him to want to stop it, and the only way he could was by waking up. For every time he had sweat plastered onto his back, and the feeling of fear lingering inside his mind afterwards. This caused the man to avoid sleep, for he knew that if he fell into slumber he would be cast into a mind he did not want to feel.

Also, he had not even achieved some useful or interesting information about her even though he was inside of her mind.

Salazar felt very tired after weeks of nigh on no sleep, his mind was fussy and it even affected his abilities of the discipline he usually wore in his actions and appearance.

Luckily he could brew some potions for his tiredness, but they only helped for short time. Then the lack of sleep became more and more overwhelming for each night. He needed to overcome this silly issue. Still, he could not understand how this could have happened. His abilities with legilimency were flawless, and so its counterpart. This thought he could not repeat enough in his own head for it to make sense. This shame of being beaten at one's own game was excruciating, and his opponent was not even aware that they were playing; It seemed the predator had become the victim.

"Salazar!" Helga called as he passed the garden sheds on his way back to his office. Salazar did not stop, merely glanced at Helga hastily before turning his darkened grey eyes away from her as he continued walking; pretending not to have heard her enchanting, jolly voice.

Helga had observed him distantly during the past few weeks, and she had seen him grow more and more wearisome for every day. He was a great deal darker around his eyes than usual, and his cheeks were sulked as he looked even paler in complex as well. Helga worried.

She herself was not at all in lack of sleep, she had been dreaming the most wonderful dreams, although they had, to her worry and embarrassment, been about Salazar. Why she had all of a sudden begun to dream of that particular man was a mystery to her. For every day he avoided her more carefully, yet she felt closer to him than ever in the utmost strange way.

* * *

Salazar's vision had become blurry and he desperately needed to sleep, however he did not allow himself to have it. The book he had been riffling through he threw away, with a dull expression on his face as he did not care for where it landed in his dark bedchamber. He rubbed his eyes and pulled his black hair back while he blinked. His gaze wandered to his bed which looked tempting, indeed.

While scratching his unshaven chin meditatively he closed his eyes. 'Should I give in?' he wondered with an ache in his body pounding for him to do just so.

As his eyelids unconcealed his eyes, he saw the marvellous bed before him. Slowly, he rose from the black leathered chair he was sitting in and stepped towards the bed cautiously. If he could only gain an hour or two of pure sleep he would gain immense strength, he felt. The tired man let his aching body lie down upon the bed, and the soft sheets had never felt so wonderful against his skin.

It did not take long before Salazar found himself to be in Helga's mind once again. He sighed internally and decided to give in, and then something changed. He was not fighting against it now, and therefore everything became less painful. He felt stronger, he felt more confident in the environment now; _he was in control_. The astonishment made him baffled, and so he opened his eyes and stared into the black ceiling; It was so dark that you could not make out the end of it, it was as if it was an endless black hole. Salazar had woken up, this time without sweat covering his back, and the fear which had penetrated him before was now gone and replaced by confidence as he realised that he had regained control. A wicked smile appeared on his lips.

His mind crept into Helga's once again, and this time with the knowledge that it was by his rules now. Those grey eyes of his were still open, and he realized he could do it precisely as he had before, his skills had not faltered. It seemed he only had to cross a barrier before becoming able to enter her mind properly.

* * *

Helga felt cold all of a sudden. Her dreams became different, a lovely dream turned into a nightmare. It had all been well and now all of a sudden everything seemed terribly cold and unsafe. She felt exposed as well as conflicted. Then she saw him there, again, yet this time he seemed different. He moved closer and Helga could not make the distance longer between them even if she tried, the longer she backed away the closer he got. Salazar's steps were calm, yet harsh and frightening. His eyes were malevolent and he did not appear tired or weakened at all, he seemed to be stronger than ever. Helga put her arms around herself to both comfort and protect herself from the vicious intended figure. He came closer and closer, and then when he was about to painfully collide into her - Helga awoke.

Now she was the one who awoke with her eyes wide open and felt pearls of cold sweat running down her back. Her hand went to her temple and she closed her eyes as she drew in a breath. She swallowed hard and felt her body relax somewhat. 'It was merely a dream' she told herself in a comforting manner. Yet the feeling of unsafe exposure did not leave her mind for a long while.

* * *

The next morning Helga nearly choked on her drink when Salazar walked into the Great Hall to sit down for breakfast. He had not been eating with them for weeks now, he had always had the elves sent to leave food in his room where he ate in proud solitude.

Today, he sat down next to Rowena by the professor's table, and did not seem to be bothered by the others' stares.

Helga received a discrete glance from Rowena and Helga returned it with a tiny shrug, letting her friend know she was just as stunned as she was.

He ate in silence, yet he was present.

After he had eaten Helga could see a wicked smile appear, accompanied by a matching pair of eyes as he looked at her swiftly. Then he left without uttering a word.

That gesture had set Helga at unease.

* * *

 _This night will be an exciting one_ , Salazar thought to himself. Although he would penetrate her mind for his own benefit, he would not want to make her aware of his invasion, he would avoid making her understand that he was using magic on her; she would simply think it was another dream, and that it was she, herself who was the cause for which direction the dreams took.

This sort of invasion went on for weeks, and every night Helga awoke with sweat all over her chest and forehead. She felt the pearls of sweat to be cold, similar to the way her insides felt; It was as if she had been dipped whole in the iced lake.

There were dreams of encounterings with Salazar she never knew that her imagination could envisage. What she was experiencing in her nightly dreams with Salazar were things she could not even speak of in words. If she had to define them by such she would say that they were of the sensual kind, and not all that romantic by her likes. She felt somewhat violated whenever she awoke.

She stared at the unlit fireplace in her little bedchamber. The ashes looked grey and cold as all glow of warmth had left it.

Helga put her hands up to her face as if to hide it, and hide herself from the world since she felt rather ashamed. She kept telling herself: 'they are mere dreams; they are not real.'

* * *

"Slept well?" Salazar's voice suddenly sounded behind of her.

Helga nearly dropped the clay pot she was holding, and after she had put it down safely she spun around to look at the man. She had not heard him come in since she had been occupied with thinking about her dreams. Feeling embarrassed about it all she blushed.

"Not really." She admitted and turned around again, mostly to hide her blushing cheeks from his gaze.

It was early morning; classes had not yet begun. Helga had thought it best to occupy herself with her herbs and flowers in the garden sheds to pass whatever time was left of the night.

Salazar then had a wicked smile entering his lips. "No?" he said, acting mystified by the thought of it. "How so?"

"Don't know." Helga replied with a casual shrug, yet she did not feel anything else but tense.

Salazar had to keep himself from laughing out loud, making it echo throughout the greenhouse. "That is unfortunate." He said while appearing unknowing. "I could formulate a potion which could help you with finding your sleep."

"No." Helga said. "Thank you, Salazar." She swallowed. "I suppose it will pass with time. In fact, tonight I might have a good night's sleep." She said and forced a smile. "If I'm lucky" she added.

"Yes, if you're lucky." Salazar mumbled. "The plants look marvellous, Helga!" He then complimented and placed his hands behind of his back to walk away, rather merry.

Helga did not watch him leave, she did not feel the need to look at him. She was rather angry with herself for thinking of him in such a manner which she had while her mind asleep.

Salazar realised that his little prank was turning into something he had not foreseen. He had though he would have given it up weeks ago, out of boredom most likely, yet he had not done so heretofore. He kept invading her mind each and every night, not even giving her a night of rest in between, and not giving himself a night's rest. To his annoyance he had become quite obsessed with it. It had become a variety of addiction. It angered him for he disliked what he could not control. He felt the control and the power he had slip out of his fingers, and now his need for it became greater than his will to stop it.

That night he realised something, he was in _need_ of her. The frightening realisation suddenly hit him: He was downright attracted to her, her body as well as her mind. He cursed and stared into the ceiling above his bed. This was not supposed to happen!

He let his own anger wash over him like a wave, and as it passed he let himself once again slip into her mind; Despite his feelings of discontent which he held for her.

He had barely begun when he opened his eyes once more in the darkness, and found his urge to be too great this evening.

* * *

From the warm fireplace came soothing sounds of logs being devoured by the hungry flames. Helga listened with closed eyes, letting her mind become pervious to the slumber which wanted her for the night.

She hoped that this night would bring her some peace. It soon proved it would not; all too soon she felt the presence of Salazar beside of her. He was in her bed, sitting on the edge just as he had appeared to be the previous night. She looked at him and sighed. "Another dream of you." She said tiredly.

"Another dream." He agreed. She saw the light of the fireplace reflect its warm light on his other so cold features. She felt more than saw, as her eyes were half closed, when he lifted away some of the covers to place his hand on her thigh which laid exposed as her nightgown had slipped up. The hand felt long due to his lean fingers as it touched her skin – it had never felt thus real as it felt in this moment.

Salazar leaned down over her figure and placed his lips on her collarbone. Helga drew in a breath of astonishment when feeling him so close, it felt more real than ever. His scent went to her nostrils and she felt it enter her lungs.

The buttons on her front escaped from their entrapments as he made them; her collar was pulled aside and down her shoulder. His lips brushed against her naked skin and went up her neck, all the way to her ear. Helga felt Salazar's hands suddenly gain the courage to roam over her body, lifting her night gown up. She let him do so, just as she had let him during previous nights since she had not been able to do anything else. In her dreams she had been wanting him to, it had become almost a natural instinct for her now. That was the reason for her not thinking any differently this night.

He lifted the clothing she wore over her head and tossed it onto the floor. Helga let him return to her neck and she felt the pleasure he evoked in her. It was then she became aware of his trembling form. The hands which he touched her with were shaking, his breath was uneven, his slender body laid over her and did not seem able to calm itself as its pressure pinned her down onto the hay filled mattress. His eyes found hers, and they revealed a flicker of guilt in them, a shadow of doubt as they searched her face. Then they eventually steadied themselves, and as they did his trembling form became determined and lost all feelings of before which could have been its reason for being at unease.

Helga sought no reason for doing other than staying right where she was; in a dream.

* * *

The previous gallant fire in the fireplace had burned out hours ago, the room was very quiet apart from the sound of someone's breathing. All Salazar could see at that very moment was strawberry-blonde hair; since his face was buried in it. Clear memories of last night's events filled his newly awoken mind. The wizard drew his head back a little to broaden his view.

Helga was sleeping soundly and breathing rightly for someone who is in deep, peaceful sleep. Salazar caught himself smiling fondly at the sight of it, and as he suddenly imagined how the scenery would be if she awoke in this moment, he looked away and soon caught sight of his clothes on the floor. With a swift movement they flew into his hands whilst he slipped out of the bed very quietly. He dressed as quickly as he could, yet when he thought to leave he could not resist the urge to look at her one last time before he departed; he even dared to walk over and brush her cheek with the tip of two of his fingers. Her gentle features were so different from anything he had ever found interest in before. Her whole being was dissimilar from everything he had ever known. Warm as the fire, yet not a thing of evil.

He narrowed his eyes and raised his wand to the open fireplace. A light shot out of it, only making a daft sound as it hit the burned embers from last night. Fire lit up the room once more with its warm light, and Helga shifted slightly where she lay to Salazar's relief she did not open her eyes; for if she had he would not have been able to admire her sleeping form any longer. He could not have her know of his presence. Last night had been a dream to her; that was all it was ever going to be.


	3. Part III

When Helga awoke that bright morning she turned in her bed and stretched her arms out while yawning. Her body felt warm, and her mood delightful. Suddenly, what she thought a dream portrayed itself in her mind once more. She needed to stop having these silly preposterous dreams, these shameful dreams, these humiliating dreams. What if Salazar would ever find out about the imaginings she was having. The mere thought made her cringe with embarrassment.

They were, to her dismay, becoming all the more prevailing. This night's dream had felt utmost real. Her body even ached from exhaustion. The scent of him still lingered in her sheets; she buried her face in the pillows and drew in a deep breath. It was strong and she drew her head back from the pillow and looked at it probingly. It was a plain yellow pillow, except for a thin black hair which occupied a small space of it. The acknowledgement made her blink curiously whilst she looked closer at it.

She picked it up and examined it thoroughly with her eyes. It was not a sewing thread as she had hoped for it to be; It was a hair, and it certainly was not from her own head. Such dark shades she did not bare.

* * *

That day their students had a day off from attending classes. Therefore, Helga hid in her greenhouse and took care of her plats and herbs while not trying not to think of what was concerning her; which had been a constant concerning matter ever since she awoke this morning.

'Could it have been real?' She thought. 'No.. but it felt... No, no, no...' she shook her head and smiled as she felt foolish for thinking such, while filling another pot with nourishing dirt.' It could not have been. For if it was, then... how?' Nothing of this made any sense to Helga. 'It can't be, it simply cannot be. This has merely been another dream. Even though it felt awfully real... and the scent of him, and the traces on my pillow... dark'.

"Helga!" Godric called with his robust voice when stepping into the greenhouse.

She turned her head towards him and was met by a cheerful Godric, in bewilderment due to her conflicted mind she accidently knocked down a pot to the floor as she turned. It hit the hard rock surface and smashed into pieces. She sighed, whereupon she waved her wand to gather the pieces.

"What a mess I've made... clumsy of me."

The grinning man's smile faded a tad as he watched her. "Are you not well?"

"I'm well, do not worry." She said without looking him in the eye.

Godric was now close enough to look at her properly. He cleaned up the remaining spots of dirt from the floor as she tried to mend the broken pot.

"Are you certain?"

Helga only looked at him briefly when answering. "Yes, I'm simply a little bit tired, that is all." She smiled faintly.

"Usually, whenever I need a little pick me up, I go to Salazar..." he was on the verge of smiling again, then it quickly faded as he seized the reality of the situation. "but considering the present circumstances I fear that it is not my place to do such anymore."

He looked away with a troubled look reflected in his crude features. "Perhaps you could ask him for a potion or such – "

"No..." Helga mumbled, horrified on the inside at the bare thought. Her hands fiddled with the plant in her hands while she plucked some of its maimed leaves.

"I believe you are the one of us he despises the least at the moment."

"I'm not entirely confident of that myself."

"It's simply a thought." He smiled. "yet, you should be careful." He then realized as he warned her.

Helga met his eyes. "How so?"

"We all know he's cunning, and... I'm afraid his wickedness knows no limits until he has gained what he truly wants. You know his ambitions are vast"

"He has been absent for a long while now… You really think he has not repelled the thought? Even a little?"

"I'm afraid I don't think so, Helga." He said desolately. "On the contrary."

"I want us to be united once again." She smiled faintly, while sadness reflected in her eyes as she hoped for better.

"I do as well." He said. "I do as well..." he placed a loving hand on her little shoulder.

She nodded to show her appreciation for the gesture. Then she reached for a towel she had lying on the table close by to wipe her hands off with.

"You always think the best of people, and have hope for them." He said. "Yet I'm starting to lose mine for Salazar, and it... frightens me."

Helga rubbed her palm with the towel which she had enchanted to clean off any possible dirt it may come in contact with more effectively, yet stopped the motion to meet Godric's eyes properly. "You are the brave Godric Gryffindor." She said tenderly. " _You_ fear nothing."

"I do fear for my friends." He smiled vaguely.

Helga reached out her arms to embrace him fondly. "I know." She whispered. "The bravest men and women dare to love."

Godric hugged her to him, and sighed. Helga had a way of making his heart beat lighter and setting his mind at ease when he found himself to be troubled.

They looked at one another and smiled. Helga could see that he was less distraught. "Not everyone possesses the courage."

"You know..." He smiled. "Sometimes you are stunningly wise."

She pulled away from him in a quick gesture as if she had become crotchety, however the smile on her lips gave her away. Godric's warm laugh echoed throughout the greenhouse.

"While I'm restoring your mood you certainly know how to spoil mine." She said.

He stilled his laughter, though not without effort. "It was only for laugh, Helga." He said. "I am sorry." Yet he still chuckled at her.

Helga could not be rid of the smile on her face either, she gave him a soft push and said: "Go."

"It will soon be supper." he said while beginning to walk backwards on his brown leather boots towards the doors. "Do not lose track of time while in here with your precious herbs."

"I shan't." She laughed.

"The plants are not the only ones who need your company." He reminded, as the dear friend he was.

Helga kept smiling and shook her head at him before returning to the care for her vegetation. She heard Godric's steps becoming further distant as he left the room and eventually they could not be heard anymore.

It was in fact easy to lose track of time while in here, she knew. Come to think of it she had been rather distant this whole morning, more than usual, being cooked up in here while avoiding the others. She had unconsciously been avoiding them, too concerned with her own thoughts to look any of them in the eye. Once Godric had made his presence known she had almost forgotten about the matter; this silly matter.

* * *

Later on, during the late afternoon, Helga went to supper as promised. She had almost reached the door of the Great Hall and could hear the rather loud noises of her students speaking to one another and laughing in the large space whilst waiting for their evening food. Suddenly she could additionally hear someone else talking, though it was not coming from the Great Hall but from the reversed direction. It was the voices of two she heard – speaking with low voices, almost whispering to one another.

"I know you do not entirely resent the thought." Salazar said to Rowena who seemed rather uncomfortable Helga believed as she heard her answer. Their steps echoing throughout the other so silent corridor.

"You do not know of my thoughts." Rowena's voice was as proud as ever.

"But I know you Rowena, and the look in your face reveals my thoughts to not be entirely incorrect."

"Do not think for a second that I sympathise with your wicked plans!" She spat angrily.

"You cannot deny that the thought has slipped into your mind at least once, and you've _considered_ it."

Rowena did not give him an answer this time for as they rounded the corner they both caught sight of Helga. Rowena raised her head promptly and gave Helga a smile as if to overshadow her worried feelings of before.

"Helga." She greeted. Helga answered her with a nod and a warm smile as usual.

Salazar met her eyes with a restrained coldness, and then decided to barely look at her as he passed them to walk into the Great Hall. Helga took Rowena by the arm and they accompanied each other.

"How much did you hear?" Rowena asked whilst indignantly observing the man walking in front of them.

"Not a lot." Helga said. "Were you quarrelling?"

Rowena sighed. "He's truly obsessed with these principles of his."

Helga watched Salazar walking, he was far ahead of them now. His back was all she could see, the black robes he wore this evening were flapping around his legs discretely as he moved further.

Within a short amount of time they were all seated and so house-elves were entering the hall, carrying large dishes containing mouth-watering food. With a simple snap of their fingers the plates and bowls of food floated in the air and onto the tables where they stayed until everyone had been served.

"Is this a new recipe, Helga?" Godric asked as they had begun to eat.

Helga nodded timidly. "Yes."

"It's splendid I must tell you." He said before shuffling some spoons with stew into his mouth. Helga caught sight of Salazar behind Godric's shoulder and he sipped his wine as he wore an aura of coldness towards his fellow founders. To her notice, he barely touched his food. He had never been a great indulger of food, yet she knew he took pleasure in dishes which were excellently tasteful. Hers had been so to him, up till now.

* * *

Helga left the Great Hall almost last of all. Salazar was the first one to leave, then Rowena not long after him, now there was only a dozen of the students left who also now intended to leave as they rose from their seats. Helga and Godric both stood, and walked together towards the open grand doors in a calm motion.

"With you for a friend one can never starve." He said while feeling completely full.

Helga smiled. "I'm glad at least some enjoy my food."

"Some?!" he sounded as if he could not believe what he was hearing. "all and sundry enjoys eating your food, Helga." He informed with his always so deep voice.

"You should offer your compliments to those working hard in the kitchen, they would most certainly appreciate it."

"Perhaps I will offer my compliments to the elves." He said with a nod as he thought about it.

They departed when their paths divided; Godric was on his way hence to the kitchen, and Helga on her way to her chambers. Once again she was alone, and therefore alone with her thoughts.

Witnessing Salazar's cold behaviour at dinner this evening confirmed her hopes of last night being nothing but a dream. It had been silly to think otherwise, she could not understand what had happened to her, causing her to be able to think of him in such a manner as last night, thinking it to be any other than a dream.

She was on the castle's basement level when she suddenly saw a shadow passing at the end of the hall in the light of a golden torch. Merely a second after the witness by her eyes she saw Salazar rounding the corner and walking towards her. Shock reflected in her eyes as she saw him coming towards her with determined steps.

He met her gaze and did not appear entirely cold, although he seemed to be in other words: reserved.

"Helga." He gave her a greeting nod.

While wondering what he might want she returned his gesture with a similar one.

"May I speak with you for a moment?"

"certainly." She permitted, though with an unsure gaze in her eyes.

"Wherever private."

Helga unknowingly let her shoulders strain back a little when looking at him in wonder. 'What could be the reason for this secrecy?'

"Surely." She said and gestured for him to follow her; he did. She led him to her chambers, he knew very well where it was located. As she had secured the door behind of them they stood alone in one of her little rooms, the one you entered before entering her bedchamber.

"Well..." she said. "Here we are." She almost did not dare to look him in the eye for some reason.

Salazar did not speak, he only watched her, watched her as if he was trying to read her. Helga became uncomfortable, however mostly confused as to why he was eyeing her in such a manner. Before she gained the courage to ask him he looked away and set his eyes on some small family portraits hanging on the wall. He walked over to them and saw faces amongst the reflected light of the candle's flame.

Now it was Helga's time to watch him. He was staring at the portraits with fascination shown on his features.

"This is your family?" he asked for confirmation.

"Yes." She said and walked closer to him and the people portrayed. They were painted with well preserved detail and moved happily in their photos, smiling at their audience.

"This is my uncle and his family..." she said and pointed at one of the small paintings. "and this is my sister's husband and her at their wedding." She continued and pointed at another portrait. "She's having a child in October... and these are my grandparents, they are passed on now but lived very long and I would say: eventful lives."

"How so?"

"They went travelling all over the world to taste all sorts of food - they've seen a lot, and met quite a lot of people while doing so... It actually was my grandmother's recipe which inspired me to do tonight's meal…"

Salazar was staring at her, she saw out of the corner of her eye, and realized that he was not actually listening. How typical of him not to care for what he considered trivial. She pointed at another painted couple. "These are my parents." She said, now not as happy to show nor explain any for him. Therefore, she walked away from the wall and from Salazar to sit down on a couch which appeared low. The ceiling was also quite low, especially compared to his chambers' ceilings which were several feet higher located than this one's. Then considering Helga was not particularly tall at all, these chambers truly suited her.

Salazar took a look at the portrait of her parents, a round yet happy looking couple, with kind eyes and dimples. He could see some similarity between them and Helga, she had their warm and tender features; None which he possessed himself.

Salazar walked over to the other side of the room, where Helga could see him standing while she remained on the couch.

She realized she was tired and the dim light of the candles in the darkness did not make her less drowsy. Tired, she placed a hand against the side of her head and rested the weight on her elbow. She did not speak, Salazar did not speak; there was a long silence and she felt the sleep taking her into its serene embrace.

"You and Godric seem rather friendly with one another… is there something of a deeper kind than friendship going on there?"

Helga could hear his voice distantly, and as soon as she could make out the words in her head she shot her eyes open, which she had not realized were closed until now, and looked at Salazar while feeling utterly confused. "What are you speaking of?"

Salazar would normally smirk at her bewilderment were the circumstances a little different, yet now he appeared utmost severe. It was a serious matter he wanted to discuss. He stared at her awaiting an answer.

"Are you attempting to make me laugh?" she asked beginning to giggle, yet stopped abruptly as she saw Salazar's eyes becoming all the more stern.

"I saw the two of you."

Now Helga was fully awake, and confused out of her wits. "Saw us?" she asked, not understanding any of this. "Why would there be anything between me and Godric but mere friendship?"

"You were clasping on to each other in the green house this afternoon, whispering things to one another – Very affectionate, I might add."

Helga could not believe the words were coming out of this wizard's mouth.

"You know us to be only friends, Salazar." She said. "You know of it!"

Rather cantankerous he looked away from her and stared into the fireplace next to him.

Helga could not understand his choice of subject, nor why he cared for it so vastly. She stood and walked over to where he was standing. The flames of the fire warmed her further as she got closer.

"What is the matter?" she asked, uncertain of what else to say. He seemed troubled.

He closed his flame coloured eyes and sighed heavily. Then he turned and looked at her.

"Don't you see it in my eyes?" he said.

Helga looked into his grey eyes and felt the air having trouble coming into her lungs as she did.

"When I look at you." He said. "You cannot see?"

Helga simply stood there, not quite sure of what she was seeing, but his eyes and what they were reflecting sent a chill down her spine.

"Salazar..." she breathed. "I don't..." she began and looked away in confusion. He grabbed her by the shoulders suddenly which made her meet his gaze once again, now perplexed; and all the more baffled she was about to become.

"Don't you understand!?" he hissed rather ill-tempered. "You've awoken something inside me which I cannot suppress, nor can I let it sustain any further."

Helga merely looked at him in awe, only feeling more confused as Salazar now tried to explain. This revelation only created further questions.

The man before her realized that she still did not fully understand, perhaps she did not want to, he knew that he did not, but now as he had, there was no road leading back to before.

"I don't know exactly what has taken a hold of me." He said and let go in order to back away from her and lean against the frame of the fireplace. The fire warmed his side, almost too intensely.

"What is it you are holding back?" she asked, still unsure of what was the meaning of all this.

He sighed before speaking and turned to glance at her quite exhausted, as if he now gave up to something that had been tormenting him for some time. "I've come to care for you, Helga. – sincerely."

This confession Helga knew was as far as Salazar most likely could stretch when explaining his feelings of affection. It was sudden as well as all the more confusing for her to hear. But if she was not completely mistaken he indicated nor did he show any sign of that he was lying; he simply looked beaten as he sank down in one of the oak-chairs. He appeared as if he was surrendering to be swallowed whole by his opponent.

They stayed still for a long time, avoiding the other one's gaze as if it might attack if one indicated to peek at the other. After a while Salazar was the one who spoke first, Helga still felt lost for words.

"This cannot not be undone." He said with a puzzled expression. "I could perhaps use magic to forget, but that cannot take us back in time."

Helga now turned to him, there were tears in her eyes due to the confusion, the shock and the thought of what complexity this would add to their lives; also, the though which scared her the most was that perchance, she had come to develop feelings of an affectionate and deeper nature for this man as well.

"and perhaps... I do not wish to forget." he said and now met her tearful gaze. "I want to endure rather than forget." He continued while following a tear that escaped her eye and trailed down her cheek only to fall off of her chin and land on her chest. Salazar turned away and now he felt confused; Though this was not the time to use Legilimency.

"I should leave." He said and fled to the door. Helga did not follow, nor did she call after him, she simply stayed where she was as she tried to gather her thoughts and make out what had recently ensued.

Salazar Slytherin made his way to the dungeons and met two hufflepuff students which had to nearly throw themselves out of his way as he walked determinedly and fast. Agglomerated to the wall the students finally let go as he had passed and continued to walk as they both were in wonder, neither dared to speak to the other of it; after all, the daunting professor might hear their curious chatter.

The professor felt as if he had never spoken this much on one occasion to Helga in his life. Nor could he ever remember her being this quiet during a conversation. She was usually the one who let her words scatter out in the room like a bird who chirped all day. Salazar was usually the one who during that time sat quiet and chose his words with utmost caution while a sardonic smile crept onto his lips. Now she was the one who could be sardonic, she could be smiling mockingly at this for an eternity, that was how long this disaster of his could last to be mocked.

* * *

Thus the very same night, as darkness had taken a hold of the land and castle letting the night soar free, Salazar sat in a black leather chair in his bedchamber and watched the creatures who inhabited the black lake swim, or move in a different way, past his grand window which could also be seen as a wall. He was deep in thought and the thought which he bared frightened him to an extent.

The school which the four of them had built, put their utmost effort into and worked unconditionally to construct was perhaps to be ruined by divided beliefs of what was suitable and best for this school of theirs. He needed to fulfil this ambition of his, the way he had imagined it to be; they took the finery off of it if they proceeded in taking in people who did not belong.

 _She_ _believed them to belong here_ , he knew, he had always known her to be that way; In a way he could never aspire to be, it would ruin him and it would mean to betray himself and throw away all that he had learned in life.

How he had come to fancy her was beyond his wit, he could at least admit thus to himself.

Two grindylows passed his wall for a window in the dark water, bumping into the glass one time before realising they could not get to him and swam on.

He sighed resignedly to his own despair, and decided he wanted to go for a nightly saunter. Staying here and falling asleep to then interlock in dreams, was unwise.

* * *

This night the moon was showing, casting its light upon the lake which he slowly strolled beside of. The pale reflection of him was visible in the dark surface of the still water. His dark boots came across pebbles and spots of dirt among the grass which he was stepping on as he moved forward.

Lost in thought he nearly jumped high out of sudden fright when he heard the little bird chirp; it sounded as he had never heard it before. The other so jolly tune was gone and replaced by a loud accusing tone.

Salazar had just turned to gaze at her when he saw she was already close, so close she could push him – which she did. He stumbled and nearly fell into the lake before he steadied himself. Completely baffled he stared at her in complete shock.

Her eyes were as mad as her being when she appeared completely wound up, letting her frustration be known to him. A strand of light reddish hair fell down from the rest which she had put up so neatly this morning; she blew it away swiftly in an annoyed motion.

She was no little bird – she was a badger gnashing its teeth, ready to sink them into the snake.

"How could you do such to me?!" she demanded. "How could you think you could simply stroll into my chambers and declare such mentions to me?!"

He saw her once again moving forward by force and he did not doubt she would make another attempt at giving him a push – and this time he would fall into the lake – therefore he stepped away from her, almost running on wrongly aimed feet.

Helga pulled out her wand and aimed it at him before he could even come up with the thought of taking his. He was still shocked by her appearance; he had never seen her this angry.

"Don't stand there and gawk! Answer me!" a spell nearly hit his foot, luckily he had moved it right in time to be saved. It left the formerly green grass singed, and turned it black.

"Answer me!" she yelled once more and set several spells his way. Now he realised he needed to defend himself and pulled out his wand to deflect the spells which made nasty sparks around them. She sent more his way in a rapid pace, and he dodged every single one of them except one which burned a hole in his collar, and also managed to scorch his skin beneath it. He ignored the sting of pain and let her send as many spells his way as she possibly could; he would deflect them. She did so until she was out of breath and trembling thus greatly she could no longer stand and that was when he disarmed her. Thereafter he stepped towards her carefully.

She wept quietly where she sat on her knees, sunken close to the cold motionless grass.

"I did not mean for this to happen." He said coldly, bitter about the thought. She gazed up at where he was standing, towering over her as a great shadow with the light of the moon targeting his back.

"You are the reason for my dreams." She then said. By the look in his eyes, which he turned away, she knew it to be true. "You were really there, that night which seemed too real for it to be merely imaginings."

Salazar swept past her. The scenery before her was now revealed by his departure, the night sky and light of the moon which contrasted it lit up her features. Rising on her exhausted feet she shivered and ran after him.

"Do not run away, Salazar." She said. "Do not isolate yourself and become as distant as before."

He quickened his pace.

"Do not leave me after what you've done to me!"

He kept walking on steady steps. Helga felt her own feet falter as their last strength was drenched.

"Do not leave me. You _coward_!"

He slowed his steps and eventually stopped. His body ached for him to flee, yet he managed to turn enough to look upon her small form in the grass. She had sat down amongst the flowers which grew there; a lovely sight, yet terrifying. Somehow, he managed to find the strength to ignore his terror and approach her.

Taking her shoulders by the grasp of his own hands, he made her rose up to stand on her feet, yet he could feel they were unsteady due to how weakened she felt in his hands. He gazed upon her tearstained face.

"You are not the only one to be scared." She said in merely a whisper.

Salazar could argue for his cause, however, why would he if he in fact was scared beyond his wits. Helga drew herself nearer, placing herself close against his body as her hands rested upon his front. Not letting himself do anything other he wrapped his slender arms around her in a comforting manner. She rested her head upon his shoulder for a moment and he sighed. Helga could not fathom if the sigh emerged from feelings of discontent or of the contrary. All she was sure of, was that his breathing had calmed and thus had hers.

The silhouette of the two stayed as it was for a long time. Neither of them making a movement, simply listening to the other's breathing and feeling the warmth of one another.

"Do you hear them?" she suddenly asked after a while. Salazar had closed his eyes and now opened them slowly only to discover that his vision was somewhat dimmed from drowsiness.

"Hear what?" he asked, feeling how a strand of her hair brushed the back of his hands slightly, he let the end of it intertwine carefully with his slim finger.

"The crickets" she said, and he could hear by the sound of her voice that she was smiling fondly at this. Focusing he now tried to hear the crickets which she spoke of, and soon did.

"Do you think they are trying to make music?"

Salazar at once thought the idea to be absurd, however, to his own surprise he did not argue against it, he simply gazed up into the sky at this while feeling his mouth form into a blissful smile. The moon was on the verge of fading away completely as the darkness left in order for the sun to make its entrance, as it would in an hour or two. Fog had already made its entrance, making the grass wet with morning dew.

"Whatever for?" he asked curiously.

She pulled away slightly only to look him in the eye. "For us to dance!" she exclaimed in a jolly manner. Her hand found his and she pulled him closer to the lake. The grass made the hem of her dress damp as she moved swiftly through it.

"Helga…" Salazar began in a protesting manner.

"Now don't be a boring old moke." She said softly while giggling.

Her small hands touched his face as she interlocked her eyes with his. He did not say another word as she placed one of his hands on the side of her waist, and the other she held in her own.

"Listen…" she said and began to move, and he followed her in her motions. After a while he let his feelings of abhorrence and antipathy diminish, for he wanted to enjoy the moment as he was beginning to, fully.

He felt his own heartbeat over the crickets. Everything seemed at peace in that very moment.

The part of her upper cheek soon rested against the lower part of his. She felt warm and soft against his. This sensation made him fearful of moving; scared of possibly scratching her delicate skin with his rough one. The small hairs which made out his no longer newly shaven chin, might brush too harshly against her.

He had been harsh on her many times before, he knew. Now he did not feel superior to her anymore, he felt unworthy of her warmth which she now gave him thus gallantly.


	4. Part IV

Rowena watched in profound silence from the astronomy tower, as she felt her own breathing restrained by the sight. The scene of Helga and Salazar before her seemed surreal, and aught but ordinary to her eyes and mind. Whence did feelings of this sort originate between the pair? She asked herself; troubled by the thought of it.

She gripped the rail with her fair and delicately long fingers before she managed to look away. She had difficulty with acknowledging the facts and reviewing them with a clear head that was not clouded by the feelings of her heart.

As a shadow she swept away from the sight and left the tower; knowing her husband awaited her patiently at home.

* * *

A few weeks later, during a bright afternoon, Salazar crashed into Helga's warm chambers without a greeting word and simply let his head fall onto her lap where she sat on a couch.

"Finally" he breathed as he laid his head in a comfortable place among her wool skirts.

Helga laid her knitting aside for moment to stroke his relaxed forehead. The fingers soon went to travel through his sleek black hair.

Salazar felt her ruffle it up a bit, at the beginning carefully and then as she realized it lacked danger she went loose; and he let her do such in complete surrender.

"Is it possible thee had a rough day?" she asked.

"Indeed." He muttered with eyes closed. "Pupils can be utmost tiring."

"Yet we dedicate them our time ever so earnestly."

"So it seems." He continued to mutter. "It's pure bloody torture at times." He smirked at this and she joined him with a smile, yet her eyes punished him judgingly. He closed his eyes once more and there was a peaceful silence.

"Why do you not consider some students as worthy as others?" The thought had been nudging on her mind for quite some time.

He sighed and since the subject made him stingy he gave a short and unexplainable answer: "Because of their blood."

"Is it thus simple?" she asked, far from convinced.

"Yes"

"It cannot be."

He sat up and straightened his robe somewhat. "Well _, it is_."

"Their _blood_?"

"Yes." He said. "If it is fouled by mundane blood."

"How can you think of such?"

"They cannot be trusted. I know it."

"How do you know it?"

"It does not matter _how_ – I simply _know_."

"Their blood is the same as ours." She said and gripped his hand to hold it tightly. "If they'd prick their finger on a thorn, would they not bleed blood as scarlet as ours?" Her hand gripped his further to place it against her heart. "Do their hearts not pump it through their veins just as vibrantly as ours do?"

He did not look at her, he simply felt her steady heartbeat and the warmth of her skin. His thoughts were spinning uncontrollably. Helga looked at him with her earnest big blue eyes, and Salazar felt himself resigning to her wants.

" _They killed her_." He then said quietly within a breath, letting his mind soothe itself.

Helga went quiet and squeezed his hand with both of hers, instead of requiring an answer.

The man appeared dejected and let his back rest against the wooden sofa which was covered in soft woven cloth, and his cheek leaned against the side of her thigh and knee. For a moment he was quiet, unable to open his mouth, yet when Helga laid a reassuring soft touch upon his head it gave him needed strength. Then it felt only natural to tell of what had been supressed within him.

"I was born in fen, far away from here… My mother was a sharp witch whom my father admired greatly. I don't know aught about the rest of my relatives you see, since they had all perished to a wild-spreading disease of some sort, as had my younger brother when he was naught but an infant… I don't remember too well of the matter, except that it devastated my parents a great deal which, at the

time, I was not able to understand fully… During those early growing up years, my father died whilst on a trip to gather goods of some sort - my mother rarely spoke of it… some sort of quarrel with another wizard had taken place and he was wounded so badly that he wasn't able to return home safely… After that my mother decided to leave the fen and settle in a nearby village. There were no other magical folks there, and within the following two years she became infatuated with a muggle – a mundane man who thought her a skilled woman due to her finely woven cloths that she sold. She made finer yarn than any other woman in the village. My mother fell in love, I could understand why she felt drawn to him – he was kind, could tell of humours stories, and I myself begun to feel a fatherly love from him which I valued. My mother and he became engaged within a few months… One night, the three of us sat in front of the fire, my mother decided to tell him of her abilities… and his love and admiration for her turned in the blink of an eyes into despise. He was enraged and told her that she must have used her magic on him to trick him into falling in love with her. The man was horrified, and afraid – and you know what a mundane muggle does when feeling weak and afraid?"

Salazar grasped Helga's thigh and gazed into her sad eyes.

"He tries to eliminate what is causing fear… I watched him drag my mother outside and scream for others to join him. As she raised her hands up towards him for mercy to talk sense into him, the other villagers thought she was trying to use sorcery. They bound her hands and burned her alive, as I watched… The curious thing was, that she did not defend herself. She could have stopped him, them, yet she did not. It was as though she was paralyzed by the betrayal. _She let it happen_ … and I suppose love is to blame for it partly."

"You see danger in all." Helga said. "What holds danger can also hold great goodness."

"I want to believe you." He once again let his head rest upon her knee. "I ran away – not knowing where to go I went back to the fen… and _he_ followed me."

"The man who denounced your mother?"

"Yes, he followed me and tried to drag me into the water to drown me… however, I had learned quite early on that I could speak to the snakes in the fen, and that night I asked them to help me. They sizzled through the water of the swamp and jumped at his face. Those particular snakes were not venomous, and had no teeth, yet they caused him to fall into the water nonetheless – once he had, I made him stay under. My magical abilities were not at all precise yet, however they had begun to bloom, and due to my rage and fear I was able to control his body."

There was a long dreadful silence, before Helga could bring herself to ask: "How old were you?" her voice had never been thus grave.

"I don't know exactly, perhaps six summers - at most." Salazar was exhausted, but his voice sounded casual – nearly bored.

"He died?"

"Yes."

"Where did you go?"

"That is another story… for another time _, perhaps_."

Helga felt herself trembling, which Salazar with no doubt must have been able to feel. The man lifted his head a bit and begun to turn his head towards her; though it took more than a while to actually look at her since he was afraid of what would meet his eyes.

"Do you fear me?"

"No." She said steadily, yet her hand which was grasping the edge of the sofa, was trembling.

"Do you fear my abilities?"

To this she was hesitant at first, yet when she gave an answer it was stable. "No. I do not."

"They certainly make me _evil_." He said seriously, yet with an intent of triggering as if he mocked the descriptive word.

"They do not make one evil, it is what thou makes of them which creates evil in a wizard."

"Why do you wish for me to be your definition of righteous?"

"My definition?" Helga breathed.

"Yes, your definition!" He was now boring his vibrant eyes into hers.

The space was warm and comfortable, yet Helga felt her stomach drop into an uncomfortable position as the blood was drained from her face; her insides went stone cold.

"I thought it righteous to kill that man, I thought it righteous for what he had done my mother."

"It was self-defence, and I understand it at that – yet revenge is not as fulfilling as you make it out to be."

"I regret killing him at that time – but merely because it lost me the satisfaction of being able to do it later in life, with more skill, _with more care_ , making certain he would have suffered further than my own mother did due to his cruelty."

"Stop it." She said and looked away from his clear grey stare.

"This is _who I am_ , Helga." He spat. "This is _who they are_."

"No, they are not, not any more than you and I." She said. "It isn't in their blood. It's in the human nature, not the mundane. We are all human no matter our abilities."

He shook his head.

"Yes, there is no we and them, we are them – they are we."

"No… no…" he said. "You are wrong. One cannot know truly which side they are on, half muggle – half wizard or witch – if one teaches them the strength of their abilities they are a threat to us all."

"Look at me." She said with a soft yet definitive voice. "Let it go."

"I cannot."

"Leave it be."

"I cannot! It's… it's become me."

"Do not let it devour you!"

"You have no right to tell me what to do or what to believe!" Salazar rose to his feet. "You were blessed with not having to watch your own mother be slaughtered before your very own eyes! You weren't betrayed by a man you trusted!"

"I know you are more than your hate – do not let it steer you into your own flames of destruction."

"I'm already in the flames, they are already devouring me… You should leave me to burn alone."

"I would…" She said. "If I did not know of your kindness…" She rose to her feet as well and let her hands find the sides of his neck; with a soft touch she caressed him. "your dedication which can make good, and your _love_."

His enraged stare now appeared to soften at her words. However, when all the anger peeled off, what was left was misery. "Love, it naught but suffering and hopes which can never be fulfilled. An illusion of responsive happiness - yet it all ends in bitter flames."

"Do you suffer due to my hand?" she asked and placed her hand upon his cheek.

"You've tormented me from the moment I first laid eyes on you." He confirmed. "Though the last few months have been unbearable."

"Is that all I am to you – torment?"

"Yes, and I'll never be rid of you." As he said it, it was as though he hated her. Helga felt it in every limb of her body.

"I cannot support your wish of having this school pure of muggle blood. I don't believe in it."

"I know." He said, his face stern and cold. _I don't wish for you to,_ he almost began to say, though closed his mouth before he could.

Air swept past Helga and the light of the fire replaced his dark form as he left her alone. She knew he wanted for her to leave him alone to burn, yet here she was – without him, and realizing she was already alit. They had departed much too late.

* * *

Days passed, and Helga could not form any words to Salazar which could mend their difficulties. Yet she loved him, and she loathed what was tearing him apart, what was not letting him be the good man that she knew he was.

Rowena saw Helga's agony. In difference to Salazar who could hide his agony - Helga could not. It was evident that she was struggling; at least to an old friend.

Late at night, Rowena came across Salazar in an empty hall and seized the given opportunity.

"You leave her be now." She hissed.

She was very close to him, and in her low-voiced attack he had stepped back against the wall, letting his back rest against it. Salazar could even smell the lavender water sprinkled behind the woman's ears.

"Who?" he consisted to be incognizant, knowing this was a careful matter. His eyes were steadied on hers. The usually poised appearance of Rowena was replaced for the occasion with dignified fury.

"Do not play mind-games with me, Salazar." She warned. "You know very well of whom I'm speaking of… I don't wish to see her hurt."

"Nor do I." He said, after discreetly reading her mind – making sure of that she knew the true matter.

"Then leave her be."

"I already have."

Rowena was cautious at this. "She's on the verge of returning to you then. For her… it is not over."

Something in Salazar's eyes reacted and he contemplated the thought for a moment. Rowena noticed this and was quick to affect its thenceforth turn.

"Leave." She said. " _If_ you truly care for her, you'd leave her be – for her happiness' sake."

Salazar looked at her, and he thought that perfectly sculpted mouth of hers had never looked thus malevolent.

"You truly have wit, Rowena… Yet I never thought it this wicked."

Rowena swallowed the insult and remained steady. "I care greatly for her." She said. "She's like a beloved sister to me."

He nodded respectfully. Rowena became more at ease, and as she did, Salazar slithered away from the cornered space she had put him in. As he began to walk away, Rowena turned in the other direction. The night was still and silent, students slept peacefully in their beds; as did Helga, who had no idea of the newly ended conversation that greatly concerned her fate.

* * *

Merely a week passed, and Helga heard the battling of voices, and wands, as she ran towards the Great Hall. Before she could get there, it seemed the battle was already over. Salazar was on his knees, and Godric stood with space between them holding his wand towards the defeated Salazar. Helga then realized that Salazar's wand had carried across the room and was right next to her own feet on the floor.

"There is no place for you here." Rowena said coldly, yet her insides ached with resentment towards her own being as she spoke the words.

Salazar nodded bitterly and looked her in the eye. Something gleamed in them which made Rowena feel at unease.

Helga was silent, her mouth slightly opened due to confusion and dread as she watched the scene before her.

"Will nothing convince you that it may work without the exclusion?" Godric said. "I cannot agree with you Salazar, for this is a school for witches and wizards, no matter the blood. That was our foundation."

"Yes, we agreed that it was a place for witches and wizards to learn and control their abilities – but those who do not possess pure magical blood, are not witches and wizards, _they are part muggles_."

"Then you have no place here." Godric said with his profound voice. The hurt look in his eyes made Helga's heart wretch in her chest.

Salazar remained calm, his form did not reveal hurt, merely defeated pride which made its greatest effort to stay upright. He rose.

"I may leave this place, my students, nevertheless my idea will not leave with me. It will remain for I have seen to it that it stays within these walls _long after I'm gone_."

"Your wicked values are not going to be a part of this school, Salazar." Godric said very firmly.

Salazar sneered as if he no longer felt the least bit defeated.

"We will not teach our students of such beliefs. Your ideas will die with you leaving this school." Rowena said.

"You cannot stop what I have started." he shook his head with a smile on his face which made most of its viewers anxious. "You see I'm leaving something behind which you can never destroy, and it will carry out my deeds and fulfil my idea of how this school is supposed to be – and when it does you will regret having refused my wishes."

Rowena suddenly went pale when thinking of what he was suggesting. Godric looked as if he was seeing the man for the first time in his life; this was a man he had once been very good friends with, and now there was a man he did not know at all in front of him. Someone who was threatening them greatly.

Helga stared at the man deeply concerned as tears filled her eyes. It was confirmed to her – this sinister thought of his, this obsession, had taken a hold of him so great that it had now swallowed him whole, precisely as the snake.

" _My blood will triumph_." He hissed, similar to a serpent and backed away before turning to leave. The dragon-wooded wand of his leaped from the floor and into Salazar's hand.

"Salazar!" Helga called in a desperate manner. He did not stop in his tracks nor did he even glance at her as he made his way towards the grand doors which swung wide open. Students had gathered to watch the scene and stood lined by the walls and stairs as Salazar descended them.

"Professor Slytherin?" a boy, aged sixteen, called and stepped forward. His eyes were reflecting shock as he was uncertain of what was to happen.

Salazar then slowed down and looked at the boy with a steady gaze. "Take care of your fellow brothers and sisters _._ _The roof needs to be held over our house to protect it from bad blood raining in, and the walls needs to keep unwanted out._ " His voice was just as steady as his gaze, and the tone could be heard throughout the space. He looked around at the faces of young students and saw some looking at him in amazed awe, and others in frightful shock. He saw Helga peeking out from the entrance to the great hall and knew that she had heard his words more than well.

He turned away with one last image of her in his mind, and continued walking. They had each chosen a side, and it now appeared very clear once in broad daylight.

They both _knew_ that this would be the end of their friendship, of their connection, and he would never again be present at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry; However his values would live on for he had imprinted them onto the school to stay for many many years to come.

* * *

The end!

lol jk, I've included a bonus chapter for anyone who's interested. ;)


	5. Part V (Bonus Chapter)

_**A lifetime later…**_

Coughs from a body weak from sickness were heard throughout the little cottage. They came from the bedroom where an elderly woman lay, tired and in the last days of her life she lay there awaiting death. Her home, the little cottage, was filled with some of her children and her grandchildren which had come to spend time with her before she went away, forever.

It was a lovely summer day in the beginning of July, the whole week had been filled with sunshine every day. Therefore, Helga felt content with where she would end her days, surrounded by her family, in a home she had built together with her husband and raised her children in, where she had spent a jolly time of her life. Outside her bedroom window she could even gaze at some colourful flowers she had planted there some time ago. Her darling children had attended to them ever since she became unable to, due to her sickness.

"Grandmother." Her granddaughter said when entering her room. Helga who had been resting her eyes for a moment opened them and met her daughter with a smile on her lips.

"You have another visitor." The girl with golden locks said. She was merely fifteen, and was about to return to Hogwarts this fall. Helga wished she could have taught her more before she left this world, but time seemed to be an obstacle.

"It's an elderly man - he says he's an old friend of yours and has come to pay his respects... he assured me that you would recognise him."

"He did not tell of his name?" Helga said, wondering whom it might be.

Her granddaughter shook her head, and awaited her grandmother's answer.

"Let him in." Helga said with a genuine nod. Many people had come to her the last couple of days, saying farewell to the witch who had made an positive impact on their life. Some were old students, and some were simply friends, and some were even people who had heard of her and wanted to meet her before she passed on.

The young girl left and soon an elderly man entered her bedchamber. Helga's eyes widened when she realised who it was, no doubt, it was Salazar Slytherin. He had aged, naturally, even so she would always be able recognise that stare of his. His features had only become more profound with age it seemed.

"Good evening, Helga," he said, putting his hands behind of his back.

"Salazar..." she breathed, still baffled. She had not seen nor heard of him for many years. He wore a black robe, his beard which had once been black had now grown longer and was grey and pointy, his head which had been covered with black sleek hair last time she'd seen him, was now bald. The necklace was still dangling from his neck and looked intact.

"At first I thought you would not recognize me, I'm sure age has changed my appearance a bit." He said.

Salazar took a few steps forward and made a chair standing in the corner swiftly drag itself to beside her bed, without his wand, he only used his mere eyes it seemed. He sat down and then found her gaze again.

"I'm sure age has taken its toll on me as well." Helga said, with a sad expression on her face yet somehow accepting the fact. As a young girl she had been pleasantly plump, simply a young woman with curves, but with age her measures had only grown wider. Her face had become rounder since he had last seen her, and her hair damp and her curls had turned into waves. She did possess small wrinkles as well, they were simply proofs of her joyful personality throughout her life, in the corner of her eyes, and around her mouth. The dimples on her cheeks had only become more visible with age as well.

Still Salazar found joy in looking her, even if she had aged, the magnificent positive aura she possessed had only become stronger. He admired her still and it was with sorrow in his heart he watched her lay there with a now weak body. Yet her eyes still possessed her former strength, and from what he could tell she was still the woman he had cared for.

"You're still beautiful" he said quietly, however loud enough for her to hear it clearly.

Helga who had been pale from bad health, blushed just as intensely as she had done in her youth, and thus colour miraculously returned to her face. She looked away from him in order to calm herself.

There was a silence, and while Salazar saw her reaction he could not help but to smile wickedly. This was stirring up memories both of them had surely tried to forget, although, neither of them had succeeded in doing so.

"I decided to come when I heard you were getting yet more weakened."

Helga turned her head towards the man "How did you know of it? - I have not contacted you." She said with a scrawny tone, followed by a cough. She covered her mouth with a cotton napkin she held in her hand.

"No, how could you? You did not know where I was... As you know I achieve the information I need, if I so please." He spoke casually while watching her with concern in his eyes.

This was true, Helga knew. As she stopped coughing she cleared her throat courteously.

"How long before... before you..." he could not bring himself to say it, although, he knew death would take her eventually, it seemed surreal. He could not picture Helga without life, she had always been so full of it, and cheerful in her manners. Death was thus far from her being, it was cold and depressingly still. No, imagining her dead and without life in her limbs was something he could not manage.

"A few days they say." Her tone indifferent while she folded the napkin she held in her hands. Her face was surrounded by long copper coloured waves which lay spread on her yellow pillow.

"Who are _they_?" he asked, curious to know who had come to this conclusion.

"Medicine men... they've helped me a lot since I fell ill. They even made use of my herbs when making potions for me, they really did everything they could, but I think I accepted my fate before they did. They're old friends you see." She said with a smile. "Most kind hearted gentlemen, and if they could not save me, no one can." She gave out a sigh. "I will happily become one with earth now that my time is near."

"Surely, there is something else that can be done." Salazar said while leaning forward in his chair. She was still fairly young he thought, for he was twenty years older than her and he still lived.

Helga shook her head with a smile. "I will nourish the earth, and so my garden will bloom."

Salazar was certain it would, still, he had not ever thought of death the way she did. When he was dead, he would be dead and that would be the end of it. No more chances to make more out of life, and everything would be dark, and he would cease into nothing. Not had he thought that his body would make any flowers bloom. The way her mind worked always amazed him, sometimes he did not know if he admired it or thought it foolish and silly.

"Then there will only be you left." She said, her sad smile faded as she looked at him.

Salazar nodded understandingly. Years ago Rowena had fallen fatally ill, and died. Much too soon, and years before her, Godric had went away to seek adventures during a summer, just for the thrill of it, but he never returned. No one knew what had happened to him, and so his death remained a mystery, though he had left several things behind: The sorting hat, they had all created so the sorting would be preformed right even after they had left Hogwarts, and Godric's sword had inexplicably returned to the school. It was what Salazar Slytherin had heard of the matter anyway.

"That seems to be." He replied. Then his gaze wandered about her room. Purple curtains, a red rug upon the wooden floor, a rather low ceiling, flowers in pots here and there, an open fire which was not lit at the moment - it all looked primitive in his eyes, still it reminded him so much of her that he could not dislike it.

Salazar nigh looked to be amused "You've settled nicely I see."

"Oh, do not mock me." Helga said, believing she knew what he was thinking, he would never live in such a place, yet she loved her cottage and was purely proud of it.

"I'm not mocking you, I am complementing you... then you've always doubted my compliments, have you not?" his lips formed into a wicked smirk again.

Helga did not answer to that, since they both knew the answer. "It's been a fine place to raise my children in." She began to say instead.

Salazar had heard of her marriage a few years after he had left the school, and to his bitterness he found himself to be jealous. Within time he had married too, and realised that he was in actuality happy for Helga, and now when he could behold this little cottage and all the merry grandchildren running around it, he knew he would not have been able to make her this happy - even if he had tried his utmost. It pleased him as much as it ached in him to think of it.

"I adore it." She admitted fondly as she looked around, then she turned to him. "Tell me, do you have any children of your own? Did you ever marry?" she had several questions for him, since she had no idea how his life had turned out since he left the school. Unlike him, who had been keeping an eye on her, she had not known anything of his life.

"I married, eventually... a woman who came from near the place where I grew up." He said, sounding rather dull when speaking of her. "We have two sons together, twins... she died, after giving birth to them unfortunately."

"Oh." Helga said as she felt her heart wrench, with sad eyes she regarded him.

"They're grown up now, and one of them has flown the nest if so to say." Salazar looked at her with a bleak smile, and then his eyes roamed about the room again.

"I'm sorry." She said sympathetically and sniffed.

"yes..." Salazar said absently as he had caught sight of an object he had once wanted to possess. The golden cup was standing there, on top of a wooden shelf on the wall. Shimmering in the light of the sunrays which came through the window, and looking as magnificent as ever.

"Why have you come now?" Helga asked after there had been a long silence. Salazar's eyes fled from the object and landed on her.

"I wanted to... " He lay back in his chair and begun to stroke his grey beard. "see for myself, since I doubted you were truly deadly ill, therefore I wanted to see it with my own eyes in order to be convinced... and here you lay." There was no disbelief concerning his sadness, and astonished by the state she was in he trembled with sorrow. "I wanted to say farewell to an old friend. A friend which I know I betrayed and hurt deeply, as well as the others. Yet… hurting _you_ was my biggest regret."

"You certainly did." Helga was solemn. "I even waited for you to come back, I thought you would at least send me a letter… yet no letters came." She sighed. "I suppose it was my naive imagination to think such, even though I knew..."

Her words seemed to be torture to his ears, for he closed his eyes as if in pain.

"Why did you not come to me earlier?"

"Because in my selfishness I did not allow myself, and I was a... a _coward_. I was a coward Helga." He leaned forward in his chair to look at her before burying his face in his hands. "I was afraid you would despise me for what I had done, and so I was afraid to look into your eyes again. 'Cause I feared I would never meet that loving gaze you once held for me"

Helga watched him mourn his own actions with pity in her heart. She had not despised him for what he had done, she had been angry with him, yes, however, foremost she had pitied him. Pitied him for his bitterness which ate him up from the inside out, leaving only a shadow of his former self.

"I'm a coward, and still..." he gazed up while he was still bent forward. "I do not regret standing up for my beliefs." He gave an unhappy little smile, as if he was about to give a heavy sigh.

Ah, yes, Helga pitied him still, perhaps more than before if he had not even with age changed his perspective. He still thought some people were less worthy because of their blood. "Oh, Salazar..." Her voice reflected her feelings of pity.

"I realised of course that you have every right not to, but even so, I must ask you... could you find it in your utmost darling heart to forgive such a fool?" he wasn't asking, he was begging. Never had Salazar sunk so low, and presented himself in such a frail state.

"Only because I know that you somewhere within you you have a heart, I do... I do forgive you."

Salazar's body heaved when a heavy burden was lifted off of him, and he smiled as if he was in agony when looking at her. He had grown old, and with time even sentimental. Yet he would never had let anyone else in this world see him as he was now, she was the only one permitted to pity him, the pity from no one else he would accept.

Helga reached out her, now quite chubby, hand to him and he put his own gaunt hand in her little soft one.

"Thank you Helga." he said sincerely. "For everything."

Helga looked into his elderly grey eyes and then saw something flicker in the surface of them. Just as they had many years ago.

And so a few days later, as dawn came and the sun was about to shine on the little cottage and its garden, Helga passed on peacefully after closing her eyes for the last time. Three days later she was buried and a large mass of people were present at her funeral; each wanting to pay respect to the lovely woman which had been kind and seen good in everyone. A tolerant, unafraid hard-working woman.

Salazar Slytherin was not seen during her funeral, yet when the sun appeared above the horizon the next day you could see his silhouette near the cottage if you paid attention. Helga had been buried deep in the ground of her garden where she would nourish her flowers in her afterlife, just as she had done so well during her life. Salazar watched the flowers grow more prosperous and lovelier for each year he visited her in careful secrecy. It seemed to him that the flowers never seemed to falter in their beauty - and they would flourish for many years to come.

* * *

 **Feedback is much appreciated! Thank you for reading and supporting.**

 **/Fondofreading**


End file.
